


things you said when you were crying

by Zee



Series: things you said (fic based on tumblr prompts) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa feels a hand on his shoulder, he hastily wipes at his eyes and turns to give Iwaizumi his most dazzling smile. “I’m fine, Iwa-chan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were crying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt, "things you said when you were crying."

Oikawa does his best to hide it, lingering in a corner of the locker room with his face to the wall while the rest of his team stretches and changes. His face burns with shame. He’s the captain; it’s his job to remain strong for his team. He can’t let himself get beat down by a loss, even one as crushing as this had been. They’d been so close, so achingly close to the win, so close that Oikawa can still hardly believe they didn’t win.

A shadow is cast on the lockers over his shoulder, and Oikawa doesn’t have to look to know who it is. “I’m fine,” he says without looking up. When he feels a hand on his shoulder, he hastily wipes at his eyes and turns to give Iwaizumi his most dazzling smile. “I’m fine, Iwa-chan.”

“You’re not,” Iwaizumi says, and unlike Oikawa he’s not crying, but he does look as wrecked as Oikawa feels. “Which is okay. It’s okay for you to not be fine. This fucking sucks.”

Oikawa can feel his eyes fill again at Iwaizumi’s sympathetic words. “If I had just—served harder, or given you better tosses—”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, and Oikawa trails off. This exchange feels pointless when they both know the drill, when they’re both plenty used to losing. It’s just, Oikawa had gotten his hopes up ridiculously, had really believed they could go to Nationals, and that’s why he can’t stop the tears now. 

Iwaizumi’s seen him cry before. Iwaizumi won’t judge. There’s that, at least.

“We did our best,” Iwaizumi says, and as hollow as it is Oikawa still finds some comfort there because Iwaizumi’s the one saying it. 

Iwaizumi lifts his hand to Oikawa’s face, wiping a tear off his cheek. Oikawa leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s palm, and smiles when a faint blush blooms on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. There’s no one left in the locker room by now, so Oikawa pulls him in, kissing him fiercely. 

Iwaizumi’s hand moves to curl into Oikawa’s hair, holding him close. Oikawa loses track of how much time they spend clinging to each other in this locker room, but eventually he sighs and pulls back.

“We should join the others,” he says, and Iwaizumi nods. Oikawa feels better now. He wipes his eyes for the last time, checking in the mirror as they leave that his eyes aren’t red. He’s ready to be supportive and encouraging for his team again, ready to be the captain they need. 

Iwaizumi clasps his hand as they leave and squeezes, once, before releasing him. It makes Oikawa duck his head and smile. He has this, regardless of wins or losses, and it makes all his tears dry up.


End file.
